<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Chanoey Happened by Fighting4Fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680936">The One Where Chanoey Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms'>Fighting4Fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Chandler Bing, Bisexual Joey Tribbiani, F/M, Female Joey Tribbiani, Genderbending, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Joey was a girl?<br/>And what if Joey lived with Chandler and they were such good friends until someone put an idea into their heads and they no longer had separate rooms in that little apartment?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Chanoey Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Chandler was being honest with himself, he never thought that his roommate would a be a woman. Not a woman like this one. </p><p>How was it that he meets the most beautiful woman he has ever seen but he doesn't feel a little bit attracted to her? How? HOW? He just doesn't get it. Some of his friends didn't either. He didn't care that she was a lesbian, that was fine. Absolutely fine. He lived with her for years when that fateful New Year's Eve happened. Why of all people did she kiss him? It was then, or at least the following day, when he began to feel weird. A strange sensation was blooming throughout him and he didn't understand it. </p><p>He was sitting there, at the kitchen table, eating cereal when the door to the bathroom accidentally opened revealing a half naked Joey. He managed to see her breasts before she threw the towel over herself. Common decency made him look away. This woman wasn't just his roommate, she was his best friend. Luckily she didn't see anything. </p><p>He happened to tell Monica over coffee. </p><p>"Maybe you should just tell her." Monica suggested. "This is Joey we're talking about. If you just explain, she'll understand." </p><p>"Meh." Chandler shrugged and folded his arms over his chest. </p><p>It was those plump little lips that Chandler couldn't get out of his head. He never really thought about them before, not when she was kissing her overnight lady friends goodbye or when she gave a little cheek kiss to her friends. </p><p>Joey wasn't the most ladylike, she had seven big brothers and she was the little sister. Chandler had met Joey's big brothers and, damn, weren't they terrifying? Then, there were these moments when she could look like the models from a show, so glamourous but... nothing. Not even a tingle. Until that New Year's Eve. Why did it have to be her? Why did Joey kiss him? He wasn't ungrateful or anything it was just... he couldn't put his finger on it. </p><p>He decided that he could no longer keep it inside. He had to tell her. </p><p> </p><p>It was a Thursday, Chandler was pacing in the living room, waiting for Joey to come back from an audition. </p><p>Why was he so nervous? </p><p>What, he can ask her to clean up after herself and buy her delicate lady things but he couldn't ask her if she felt this thing that he did for her? </p><p>"Hey, Chandler," Joey's silky voice came from the doorway, it caused him to jump out of his skin. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya!" </p><p>Joey put her jacket up on the hook and keys on the table, she noticed that Chandler hadn't spoken two words and that he looked like he needed to say about a thousand. </p><p>"Chandler, are you okay?" She asked. "Is something bothering ya?" </p><p>"Erm," Chandler rubbed the back of his neck and sat himself down on the lounger, "I- I have something on- I need to talk to you about something." </p><p>"Oh God," Joey mumbled, "You're not kicking me out right?" </p><p>"What?" Chandler shook his head," Of course not, it's something... well, I don't know how to say it." </p><p>Joey sat herself down on her lounger next to his, putting her leg over her other one, "You can tell me whatever, you know that right? Have you met someone? Is it money? No, wait, that'd be stupid."</p><p>"I have met someone but the problem is that I've known them for a while-"</p><p>"Is it Monica?" Joey suggested. </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Phoebe?" </p><p>"Still no." </p><p>"Oh." Joey shrugged, "It's not Janice, is it?" </p><p>"Oh God no." Chandler laughed nervously, "She's a good friend."</p><p>"Well, what else do you know about her?" </p><p>Chandler fumbled his fingers together, "She's got a big family, she's funny, loves food. I mean, this woman, biggest appetite out there." </p><p>Joey smirked. </p><p>"She's the most beautiful woman I've seen, for ages, I didn't even like her like that. She was just my friend. No, she's my best friend." </p><p>"But I'm your-" Joey's eyes widened. </p><p>"Yeah, except there's a problem." Chandler shook his head. "She doesn't like guys." </p><p>"Erm, well, that's not entirely true." Joey looked away for a moment. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I like men. I like women." Joey shrugged. </p><p>"So, this whole time, you've liked men?" </p><p>Joey nodded, "Yep." </p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?" Chandler asked her, lying on his side on his seat. </p><p>"I needed a home and I didn't want it to be awkward." Joey explained. "I prefer women, and the right guy hasn't come along til... you know, you." </p><p>"You like me?" </p><p>"What's not to like?" Joey giggled. "You're kind, smart, not a bad looker, and you're always there for me." </p><p>"So..." Chandler offered a hand, which Joey took with a wide smile on her tanned face, "what do we do?" </p><p>"I suppose we could..." Joey climbed onto his seat and sat herself in the small gap, lying on her side, looking into his eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>